Something New
by Anatonia Barcelona
Summary: It is an understood fact that Aizen will not start an Espada meeting until the tea has been served. One afternoon, Katalina Tarumi decides to offer an alternative to the humdrum beverage fare.


Aizen strode along one side of the long table, not sparing one single glance at any of his "dear Espada" as he passed by their chairs. He at last made it to the chair at the head of the table, where Gin and Tousen stood on either side, turning around and taking his seat. He looked over the room, that same undeniably condescending smirk on his face as he silently studied each of his guests. Aggravated by the long silence, the Quinta Espada spoke up. "Are you going to tell us why we're here, or just stare at us?"

Aizen's cold gaze moved to Nnoitra, stopping the black haired man in mid rant. "Patience," Came the even reply, a hand motioning towards the door as it opened again, "We haven't even had our tea yet."

They all turned to see a female Arrancar in the doorway pushing a cart full of plates, teacups and sponge cake in one hand and holding a teapot in the other. She lowered her head in a little bow, preparing to wheel the cart into the room. "Your tea, Lord Aizen. I hope that—AH!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was cut off by a foot colliding with her side. Heads popped up and eyebrows were raised as the tea girl flew out of view, the teapot going airborne and suddenly caught by a different hand. "Eighty-six the tea," another feminine voice chirped, the Arrancar it belonged to coming into the doorway, "I have something much better."

This Arrancar's presence gained mixed reactions from the Espada, from scowls, to groans, to apathy, to amusement, but the most outright reactions came from Gin and Grimmjow. The silver haired man laughed as she pushed the cart in and began setting up the cups. "Why, if it isn't little Katalina!" he cooed.

The dark haired woman barely stopped to spare a glance at him, her smile not quite reaching those candy apple colored eyes of hers. "Ichimaru." She greeted him.

The blue-haired Sexta Espada practically jumped to his feet, glaring at Aizen as he pointed an accusing finger at Katalina. "Why is she here?!" he demanded, "She's not even a fucking Espa—"

"Down, kitty." She said monotonously as she shoved a thick slice of sponge cake into his open mouth.

Grimmjow helplessly collapsed back into his chair, gagging around the moist treat as he simultaneously tried to chew it and yell expletives at the same time. Aizen glanced at Katalina as she set up his tableware. "Not that you're not welcome, my dear," he began, coaxing an irritated snort out of Barragan, "But what gives you the right to interrupt our meeting?"

"You cannot interrupt what hasn't yet begun." She said, her singsong tone returning although her smile hadn't left. "And, as I said when I came in, I have something ten times better than tea."

She reached into the pocket of her hakama and pulled out a small red box. Gin leaned forward, his eyes cracking open ever so slightly to inspect the box. "Whatcha go there, Lina?"

She popped the top open and took a big whiff of its contents. "Instant coffee." She took the spoon from beside Aizen's plate and scooped some of the dark brown granules from the box. "Humans drink this stuff called coffee." She explained, dropping the scoop into the cup and pouring water over it. "It's like tea, only they grind beans instead of leaves and it tastes stronger, so sugar is a must."

Starrk raised an eyebrow as he watched her give his cup the same treatment as Aizen's. "Ground beans?" he grumbled his question and stared at the brown liquid suspiciously, "That doesn't sound very appetizing…"

Katalina added an extra-large scoop to the Primera's cup before adding water. "Don't knock it until you try it, Sir Narcolepsy."

Starrk muttered something under his breath as she moved on to the next Espada, prompting Aizen to speak again. "Now, now, let's not be ungrateful for Katalina's gift. After all, she did bring this all the way from the World of the Living." An eyebrow arched at her as he raised his cup to his lips. "Although I don't recall sanctioning your little field trip to go get it…"

"You also never said I couldn't go." She countered.

The smirk grew as he took a sip of the coffee, closing his eyes. " _Touché_."

Soon the wavy haired Arrancar had served the whole table, putting sugar, cream and a plate of cakes in the middle and returning to the cart. She sauntered towards the door and winked as she exited the room. "Enjoy~" she sang.

Once the door was shut, Tousen let out a quiet sigh. "I still fail to understand why you tolerate her antics, Lord Aizen." He said, eyeing the new drink cautiously.

Aizen chuckled, setting his teacup back on the table. "Quite simply put, she amuses me." He lifted his gaze to the assembled Espada, "Which is more than I can say for the rest of you."

And the meeting began.

 _*-*Extended Ending*-*_

As Katalina adjusted the owl skull keeping her dark hair back, a knock sounded off at the door to her quarters. She rolled her eyes irritably, but nevertheless put on her standard unreadable smile and went to answer it. When she slid it open, she was surprised to see Starrk's _fracción_ , Lilynette, standing there. "What brings you here, Gingerbuck?" she prompted.

The small green haired Arrancar sucked her teeth and folded her arms. "I need some of that stupid coffee stuff." She snapped.

Katalina's brows furrowed. "Whatever for?"

Lilynette growled and pointed sternly at the taller Arrancar. "First of all, stop smiling like that, it's creepy!" she yelled and then huffed, folding her arms again, "Second, all the Espada are talking about it! And Starrk asks for it in his damn sleep! You've turned him into an addict!"

At that, Katalina's smile shifted to a smirk and she went to get the coffee from the chest behind her bed. _So much for it being unappetizing…_


End file.
